


Wings Of Angels Trilogy Book One: Epidemic

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Wings Of Angels [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, Green Arrow (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Het, Het and Slash, Hospitals, Illnesses, Influenza, Justice League of America - Freeform, M/M, Major Illness, Male Slash, Series, Slash, Teen Titans - Freeform, epidemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gotham falls to an epidemic, Batman and Robin need help to protect the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tropical

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: April 1, 2007-April 20, 2007  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: April 22, 2007-May 13, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1790 + 845 + 809+ 1588 + 1736 + 1065 + 2618 + 1455 + 666 + 553 + 626 + 423 + 2858 (Total: 17,032)  
> Author's Note: All chapters can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/14407.html)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With half the police force stricken, Batman and Robin have a busy night.

_Don’t leave me._  
 _Don’t grieve me._  
 _Just…_  
 _Believe me._

_‘Gotham’s citizens are doing their best to cope with the rash of influenza that has gripped the city for the past week. Hospitals are overflowing with the sickest of the victims while others remain home to sweat out the fever and care for loved ones stricken ill. The Gotham Police and Fire Departments are at half-strength. People are advised not to go out for recreational activities as this particular strain of flu is strong, contagious, and spreading quickly…’_

Bruce grimly shut off the radio, he and Dick changing into costume. Dick affixed his cape around his neck and reached for his mask for the final touch. Before putting it on he looked at his lover.

“Looks like another crazy night.”

Bruce nodded as he picked up his cowl. “With the police force so riddled with officers out sick, we have to expect another busy patrol.” He slipped the cowl on and fixed it into place. “Though we might get lucky. This flu has spread so fast, even the criminal population has been affected.” 

Dick pulled on his gloves. The strain of influenza that had invaded Gotham and the surrounding county hit its victims quickly and unexpectedly. One minute a victim felt fine, and the next minute he was literally flat on his back and suffering dizziness, nausea, respiratory problems, aching joints, and a myriad of other symptoms. He and Bruce seemed fine, and happily Alfred was included. He shuddered to think of their loyal butler and friend down with illness. The world was never quite right when Alfred was sick.

They finished dressing and attached their utility belts around their waists. As they were ready to step out of the changing room, Bruce grasped Dick’s arm and pulled him close. Their lips brushed, Dick smiling at the tingle that went through his body. It was a nice little ritual they had now before patrol. Parting, they headed for the Batmobile.

& & & & & &

Before they had been out an hour, Batman and Robin had foiled three attempted robberies and two attempted muggings. While a good number of the underbelly of Gotham was in their sickbeds, the remainder seemed determined to make up for their absence.

Neither of them spoke very much as they tackled one crime after another. The muggings had been close together. _Very considerate of the scum_ , Robin thought. The robberies were easy jobs, small storefronts in a shabby part of town, but the sheer number kept them hopping. They made a few deliveries at the Gotham Police Department Headquarters of bound criminals, helping out the understaffed police force. 

Robin didn’t mind the busy night. He liked the adrenaline rush, though he knew he would pay for it by the end of the evening. He felt in perfect health, which was doubly good since half the city was laid up. 

They enjoyed a brief respite after their last delivery, then it was time to foil a mugging again. Shaking his head, Robin wondered if the whole city would be overrun with crime if given half a chance. 

_Of course, this is Gotham! What was I **thinking?**_

The mugging was attempted by two thugs with knives against a woman and her teenage daughter. Both victims clung together in terror as the muggers advanced, lurid grins on their faces, and suddenly a bright blur of color swooped down, knocking the knife out of the first mugger’s hand, while a dark shape took care of the second. The mother gave a little cry as the first mugger swung at Robin, who easily sidestepped him and punched him in the stomach, toppling the thug over onto the gritty pavement.

Batman laid out his man with one punch. Robin turned to the women and smiled. “It’s all right now, ma’am.”

“Th…thank you, Robin!” stuttered the mother. “Alicia, are you all right?” Suddenly, the teenager swooned in her mother’s grip, eyes rolling back in her head. “Alicia!”

Batman was at the woman’s side in an instant. “I’ll take her to the hospital, ma’am. It’s only a few blocks from here. Robin, take this lady there.”

Robin nodded as Batman gently took the girl into a hold that he could maintain for a short distance. He was gone with the grappling hook, the mother anxiously watching.

“This way, ma’am.”

Robin escorted the woman to the Batmobile, easing her into the passenger seat as he hurried around to the driver’s side. The car was built for speed and power, not passengers, and there was only room for two. Robin tried to remember if anything un-Batlike was in the car, but he could only think of the box of tissues and plastic bag of hard candies.

_All tropical flavors!_ he thought with a grin as he slid into the driver’s seat. 

The woman pushed a strand of wheat-colored hair out of her hazel eyes. Her height was about 5’ 5” and she was slightly stocky. Her face looked younger than middle age, but maybe the girl with her hadn’t been her daughter.

“I’ll get you there pretty quick, ma’am,” Robin reassured her.

“My name’s Allie.”

“Hello, Allie.”

She looked around as he started the engine. Obviously worried sick, she was using the Batmobile as a distraction, touching the dashboard tentatively. She looked down and saw the bag of candies and smiled. “Who has the sweet tooth?”

Robin laughed. “Batman claims it’s me, but he filches from that bag more than once throughout the night.”

He nudged the Batmobile out of the alley and swung in the direction of the hospital. He noticed her clutching a tissue in her hand, the tension tight in her fingers. 

“Does Alicia like hard candy, too?”

“Oh, yes.” Allie’s careworn face brightened. “She likes the flavors you have here, tropical.”

Robin slowed down for a stray cat walking across the road. “I’m sure she’ll be fine. This flu just hits people hard all of a sudden. She’s young and strong.”

The smile slipped off Allie’s face. “We…we don’t have health insurance, Robin.”

“The hospital can’t turn you away.” Robin shifted, the engine powerful under his hands. “Besides, during this crisis, the Wayne Foundation is underwriting as many of the uninsured patients as they can.”

“God bless Bruce Wayne.”

Robin knew that Bruce wanted to do more, but even the Wayne billions couldn’t fix the country’s screwed-up health care system by itself. At least they could help out during this crisis.

“He’s a good man, yes.”

Robin turned into the emergency parking lot of Gotham General, parking the Batmobile and hurrying around to the passenger side, helping Allie out. She was shaky as she allowed Robin to escort her inside.

The emergency was crowded with weary and sick people, who stirred with interest as they saw the Teen Wonder. Robin and Allie went up to the information desk but before Robin could open his mouth the nurse behind the desk said, “The girl’s being taken care of, ma’am. The Bat’s hanging around in the shadows somewhere, kid.”

The woman was stocky, capable hands sorting through the mass of files on the desk. If this were another era, she would have had a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. Confidence radiated off her with the ease of long practice. Robin immediately knew they were in good hands.

“Thank you, ma’am.”

She snorted but quirked a smile as she called the next patient. 

Robin escorted Allie to a seat, deciding to stay for a little while before seeking out Batman. He felt a tug on his cape and looked down.

A little girl of about three stared up at him with the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. Her blond hair was mussed and her clothes were shabby but clean. Her tiny hand still held his cape.

“Hi, Angel.” He looked around for the kid’s caregiver. A young woman sheepishly hurried over. 

“I’m sorry, Robin, Angeline is a little fussy. We’re waiting to hear about her papa.”

“That’s okay, Miss.” Robin scooped up the little girl, who squealed in delight. “She’s a doll.” He let her play with his collar, looking at her mother. “Is her father in because of the flu?” The woman nodded. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel fine. Angeline is still healthy, too, thank God.” 

“Good.” Robin laughed as the girl flipped his cape up. “You like my cape, don’t you, Angel?”

“Pretty!” she cooed. 

People were smiling all around them, and Robin carefully handed the girl over to her mother. He leaned down and said to Allie, “I have to go and find Batman.”

She nodded and Robin walked toward the cubicles. Most of the emergency room and the cubicle area were brightly lit, but there were shadows. It was from that darkness that Batman emerged. Long ago Robin had ceased to be startled at this ninja-esque feat. He could do it himself with the proper concentration, but his costume was better-suited to the light.

“How’s the mother?” Batman asked.

“Doing all right.” Robin glanced down at the line of cubicles. “How’s Alicia doing?”

“The doctors have things under control.” Batman cocked his head. “We need to get back on patrol.”

Robin nodded. “I’ll go out the front and meet you at the Batmobile.”

Batman melted back into the shadows again and Robin returned to the emergency room. He smiled at the people waiting for help and worrying about loved ones. Allie brightened a little as he approached. He leaned down and touched her lightly on the shoulder. “Batman and I have to return to our patrol, but you’re in good hands here. Alicia is being taken care of.”

Allie grasped his other hand. “Thank you, Robin. And tell Batman thank you for everything, including watching over my little girl.”

Robin nodded, gently disengaging, and walked out, wishing he could do more but knowing he was helping by being out on the streets.

He slid into the passenger side of the Batmobile, conveyed Allie’s thanks, and he and Batman were out on the streets again. He thought of all those sick people in the emergency room, many without health insurance, and how Bruce had helped them through the Foundation. Batman had stayed with Alicia until Robin had brought her mother, watching over her with the genuine concern that was so well-hidden from the world.

Not hidden from Robin. 

As Batman parked the vehicle in an alley, Robin looked around, saw they were alone, and gave him a quick kiss.

“What was that for?” Batman asked, amusement clearly in his tone.

Robin flashed a brilliant smile. “Just for being you.” He was out of the car and flying up to the rooftops before Batman could respond.


	2. Blood Of His Ancestors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the second night, Bruce and Dick reaffirm life in a stricken city.

The next night out was just as busy. Batman and Robin were all out as they thwarted the petty crimes of Gotham. 

As they were taking a break on the rooftops, the flutter of blue caught Robin’s eye. He smiled as he saw Batgirl on the nearby roof. Batman saw her a few seconds later.

She swung over, red hair streaming out behind her. Landing gracefully as always, she said, “Hello, boys. Busy tonight.”

“Very,” Batman replied. 

“So, how was the conference?” Robin asked.

“Information science can be amazingly interesting if you approach it with the right mindset.” Batgirl reeled in her line.

“I didn’t know a librarians’ convention could be on the wild side.”

Batgirl sniffed. “Go ahead, Short Pants. Make fun of my profession.”

Robin grinned. Teasing Batgirl was just one of life’s perks. 

“Sorry I couldn’t be here to help sooner.”

“You’re here now,” Batman said. “I suggest we all patrol this area together. If things are quiet, we can split up later.”

Batgirl nodded. Usually a soloist, she was willing to defer to Batman’s leadership when she joined the Dynamic Duo. The three of them began their patrol, Robin thrilled at the wind on his face as they flew.

& & & & & &

It looked as if the criminals were falling victim to the flu more often. The night continued with petty crimes, then tapered off as a cold wind sprung up. Robin shivered and wrapped his cape around his shoulders.

“I’ll be happy to patrol with you tomorrow night if you’d like, Batman,” Batgirl said.

Batman nodded, accepting the offer. “Meet us on the Braddock Building.”

She nodded in response, smiling at Robin. “Maybe you need longer pants, Short Pants.”

He stuck his tongue out and she laughed, waving goodbye as she flew away.

“Are you all right, Robin?”

Robin nodded. Neither one of them could afford any macho posturing with this epidemic. Ordinarily both were reluctant to worry the other with any instances of headaches or other pains, but it was essential that they be honest with each other as this particular flu strain hit so suddenly. They would be worse than useless if they ignored any symptoms.

“Fine, just a little chilled.”

“We should head back home. It’s quiet now.”

Robin was happy to follow that lead, and they were soon in the warmth of the Batmobile. He reached down to pluck out a candy from his stash. Wordlessly he offered the bag to his partner, who resolutely stared ahead at the road, then slipped a hand into the bag. Robin’s smile was incandescent.

Back at the Manor, they quickly undressed and showered, stopped for the snack of milk and cookies that Alfred had laid out in the kitchen, then Dick led the way up to their bedroom, dancing to a tune in his head while Bruce followed along with an indulgently amused smile.

Some nights they were too tired to do anything but tumble into bed, but tonight Dick wanted more, and he sensed that Bruce was in the same mood. Once inside their room, Dick immediately threw his robe off and kicked his slippers into a corner. He fell back onto the bed, lightly bouncing, and Bruce was on top of him before he could move.

Strong arms surrounded him as a hot mouth nipped at his neck, Bruce’s body covering him with all the possessiveness that was just as much Bruce as Bat. Dick reveled in the feeling of warmth, of feeling _loved_ , as he wrapped his legs around Bruce’s hips, demanding to be pleasured. Bruce’s mouth was all over him, sending shivers down his spine, touching and tasting and wanting and _needing…_

Dick kissed the strong jaw, sliding down to the throat and then wiggled his way out from beneath Bruce, using his tongue to trace a path down the broad chest. His own heat rose as he felt his buttocks cupped by sure hands, kneading and caressing as Bruce kissed his face when he raised his head, his lover smelling fresh and clean and musky as Dick pushed him onto his back, paying homage to a body he knew well, whether as blood and sinew and bone as they flew above the rooftops of Gotham, or in this bed.

Passion was Dick’s stock-in-trade. Passionate blood sang in him, his lust for life thrumming through him whether immersed in a childhood world of noise and color and applause, or in the quiet shadows of the city he had adopted as his own as he flew by the Bat’s side, no words needed between them as they protected the people from their own worst desires, or preserved their shreds of innocence. 

They came together in breaths of desire, hot and slick and gleaming, bodies one, minds afire, and Dick felt the elation of falling through the sky without a net, dizzying and wild and being caught by the arms of the man he loved, fingers caressing his hair as they sighed, _home_ whispering to him as he fell into slumber.


	3. Little Bird Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the third night, the epidemic hits home.

Dick flexed his hand as he pulled his glove on. His shoulders were sore, and his hip was a little painful. He had overdone his work-out that morning, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Once he was out there flying, his limbs would stretch, his blood would pump adrenaline into his system, and he would be fine.

It promised to be another busy night. The influenza had caused cancellation of all classes at Gotham University and the public schools, the police and fire departments were more understaffed than ever, and the streets were nearly deserted even at rush hours as some businesses had chosen to shut down as their staffs were grievously depleted.

The Batmobile glided through the streets of Gotham, Batman parking it in an empty lot in the shadows. The grapple hooks were out and soon they were flying over Gotham.

Stars sparkled in the clear night sky, the wind cold and biting as he and Batman flew with perfect precision. Neither spoke as they surveyed the streets below, but few people were out. 

_Maybe it’ll be a quiet night for a change._

They reached downtown and the Braddock Building loomed before them, the 19th-century building tall and solid with its gargoyles and flying buttresses. A dark shape was already there, blue cape fluttering out behind her.

“Welcome, Dynamic Duo,” Batgirl said with a teasing smile. Robin answered with one of his own, Batman shaking his head in amusement but remaining silent. “So, what’s the plan tonight?”

“We should work around the museums and other downtown areas. Everything being deserted invites bold criminal activities,” Batman said.

Batgirl nodded. She nudged Robin, who was adjusting his boot. He regained his balance with his customary ease and asked, “What?”

“You’ve got some overdue books, Boy Wonder.”

He burst out laughing. “Just my luck you started working at the University library.” He stretched, trying to ease the soreness in his limbs. “Okay, I’ll come by tomorrow. Unless they closed the library, too, in addition to shutting down classes?”

She snorted. “Surely you jest. Give the peon librarians time off? Though they were talking about doing just that. Call and I or anyone else can do it over the phone for you. Once we get that software up on renewal by computer, you won’t even have to talk to a human being.”

“Librarians are human beings? Ow!” He rubbed the spot on his ribcage where she had dug in her elbow.

“Children, play nice or I’ll leave you at home next time.” Batman’s dry voice elicited a shared smile from his younger partners.

Silence fell as the trio flew off on patrol.

& & & & & &

The Gotham Art Museum was yet another imposing stone edifice in a city that seemed to grow them like zucchini in a backyard garden. The museum had closed early as they had very few patrons due to the epidemic. It was quiet, the only sound the water that splashed away in the large marble fountain in front of the main entrance. 

Then, a noise.

Instantly the three Bats were inside, familiar maniacal laughter echoing crazily off the marble walls and floors as the Joker directed his men to steal valuable old paintings and statuary. 

Robin’s adrenaline pumped as he and his partners swooped into battle, kicking and punching the hired help, but the Joker was gone in a flash of purple-and-green. As soon as the thugs were subdued and trussed up, the trio raced to chase the Clown Prince of Crime.

The pursuit was crazy, which befit the Joker. He sped through the streets in a sleek car, the Bats certain they would lose him. Robin grimaced as he felt a headache coming on. The Joker was always good for a migraine or two. He stumbled, but righted himself instantly.

Luck was with them. The Joker’s car bucked, sputtered, and died.

“Oh, yes.” Batgirl’s smile was predatory.

Robin swung out over the gap between buildings behind her and Batman, a sudden wave of dizziness slamming him like a thug’s punch.

“Batman…” 

“He’s getting away!” Batman hurtled down like an Avenging Bat, cape fanning out like a Dark Angel’s wings. 

Robin grimly righted himself. The Joker had to be caught.

Batgirl followed Batman down, but the Joker was crazy, not stupid. His tear gas bomb enabled him to slip out of Batman’s grasp. Robin saw him take off toward an alley and followed via rooftop. 

Batman and Batgirl were right behind him, closing the distance. Robin took out his batarang as he ran and poised to set and throw.

He lost his balance as the dizziness hit again. He _never_ lost his balance.

He began to fall with a sinking heart as he heard a shout behind him, the wind whistling in his ears as gravity pulled him down…


	4. Little Bird Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark visits in the ICU and remembers happier times.

It was quiet in the ICU, monitors beeping and muted voices at the nurses’ desk. 

Superman strode down the corridor, sadness on his handsome face. Eyes widened at the sight but no one approached him. They knew whom he was here to see.

The room at the end of the hall was dark, the blinds drawn and the lights dimmed. The rhythmic hissing of a ventilator partially obscured the bed’s occupant. Superman could hear the labored heartbeat as the machine breathed for the patient.

He entered the room, a bright splash of color in the grayness.

Here in the shadows was where the Batman dwelt. He melted out of the gloom, carved in stone.

“I’m sorry, Batman.”

The Dark Knight was silent, then said softly, “Thank you for coming, Clark.”

Clark relaxed. He had been afraid of an impenetrable wall but instead he was going to be allowed in.

“I’ll always be here for you, Bruce. And for Dick.”

Bruce looked down at the unmoving figure in the bed. “We were pursuing the Joker. Dick was out ahead of Barbara and me, and he started to throw a batarang from the edge of a rooftop.

“He lost his balance and began to fall.”

Clark could hear the underlying shock. Dick did not lose his balance, and he certainly never fell, or at least not because of a fault of his own. It was always the result of some external action. 

“It was a miracle that she and I got to that rooftop in time. We both threw our ropes and managed to catch him. I braced as she reached down and pulled him up.

“He was already unconscious.”

Clark nodded. “This strain of flu is pretty virulent, hitting people quickly.”

“It’s bird flu.”

“What?”

“They’ve discovered it’s a strain of bird flu.”

The irony was not lost on either man. Clark reached out and picked up Dick’s hand. Of course his costume had been removed except for his mask, so the hand was ungloved.  
It was also too warm. Clark was insulated from extremes of temperature but he could tell the difference in the degrees.

It disturbed him greatly that the young man whose hand he was holding was so still. Usually vivacious and full of life, this stillness was unnatural. Clark gave Dick’s hand a squeeze. 

“He’s young and strong.” Clark carefully did not mention that the flu was claiming the young and the strong, not just children, the elderly, and the already-ill.

Bruce’s silence spoke volumes. He was clenching and unclenching his fist, his eyes directed toward the bed.

“You needn’t worry about patrol tonight. Barbara and I will be on it, and Ollie and Dinah are coming in from Star City.” He could see the tensing of Bruce’s muscles. “I know you like to handle things yourself, but…”

“No, it’s fine.” Bruce was still looking at Dick, every muscle in his body screaming to come closer to the bed. “Thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome.”

Clark wondered if he should offer Dick’s hand for Bruce to hold. He knew the nature of their relationship. He had guessed it before they had given him the honor of telling him.

_How do humans do it? So fragile, yet they still love with all the risks of loss._

He worried about his parents. When the day finally came when he lost them, he knew that the pain would be deep and permanent.

_Bruce and Dick survived their parents’ loss, but their pain is there. It never leaves them._

Once again he was impressed by the humans he had sworn to protect . Growing up in a small town had been a perfect living laboratory to study human behavior. He well knew the pettiness, cruelty, and selfishness of the human heart, but he also knew the grace, compassion, and love that dwelled there as well. They were his people more than the Kryptonians were in many ways, as he had learned to love and respect them as he had grown up among them.

The heroes’ voices were low as there was no door, just a curtain separating them from the corridor. Bruce had requested that the curtain be drawn, as he had no desire to entertain the curious as they walked by. Clark could hear the presence of someone right outside the curtain. He gently put Dick’s hand back down on the bed.

“Batman.”

The voice was soft and hesitant. Bruce looked over at the entryway and said, “Come in.”  
A woman with wheat-colored hair entered, clutching a plastic bag. Her eyes widened a little at the sight of Superman, then went to the bed and finally, Batman’s face.

“I’m sorry. I heard about Robin.” She took a deep breath. “I wanted to thank you for bringing my daughter to the hospital the other night, and I also wanted to stop by and bring this.” She held out the bag with a little smile, and Clark saw that it was full of brightly-colored hard candies. He smiled, too. Dick’s sweet tooth was well-known among his family and friends.

“Thank you.” Bruce took the bag. “How’s Alicia?”

A shadow crossed the woman’s face. “About the same as Robin.” 

“I’m sorry.” He gently took her arm and turned her toward Clark. “My manners are wanting. Allie, this is Superman. Superman, this is Allie.”

“Hello, Allie.” Clark offered his hand and Allie took it, her eyes slightly wide again. A small smile lit her face.

“Alicia will never believe that I’ve met Superman now in addition to Batman and Robin.” 

Clark gently laid his other hand over Allie’s. “You’ll be able to tell her soon.”

Allie nodded, and when Clark released her she went over to the bed, looking down with a mother’s eyes. She took Dick’s hand and leaned down, kissing the dark hair as she caressed it. Then she was gone, Clark feeling his chest ache.

His mind drifted back to happier times…

& & & & & &

_Clark flew toward his friends, Dick waving from the Batmobile. It really **was** a cool car._

_Clark alighted next to the car, Bruce gifting him with a smile. “Thanks for the assist, Superman.”_

_“My pleasure, Batman.” His eyes sparkled._

_Bruce stepped out of the car and headed over to Commissioner Gordon, who was supervising the transfer of the Penguin to custody._

_Clark took a deep breath of fresh air. He was glad to get this opportunity to be out in the country around Gotham. He had been stuck in Metropolis for too long as of late._

_Dick tapped his arm and he looked at his young friend. “Yes?”_

_“You’re coming to Bruce’s birthday party, right?”_

_“Of course.” Clark glanced over at Bruce, deep in conversation with Jim Gordon. “Are you sure you can pull this off?”_

_Dick’s smile was smug. “Sure I can! Bruce may be the World’s Greatest Detective, but when it comes to surprise parties, he’s clueless.”_

_Clark looked at Dick, whose smile was blinding. “Do you think it’s a wise idea to surprise him like this?” Bruce wasn’t exactly the party type unless it was a charity event he had to attend. Clark held out his hand as he recognized the signs from Dick._

_Dick leaped up, one hand on Clark’s palm as he did a perfect handstand. “Yes! I know Bruce can be grumpy and he really likes squirreling himself away in his Cave with his bats, but believe me, he’ll be okay with this.” Clark put out another hand and Dick balanced on both palms, his weight as light as a bird to Clark. “I mean, he’ll huff and he’ll puff and threaten to blow the Manor down, but he’ll be fine in the end.”_

_Dick hopped down and stood, military-style before Clark, legs apart and hands behind his back as he grinned._

_Clark suspected that Bruce would be fine with it in order to indulge his little bird. Despite Bruce’s firmness in their training and while they were out on patrol, Dick could usually charm Bruce into doing just about anything he wanted. Bruce liked nothing better than indulging his sparkling partner._

_**Ah, the optimism of ten-year-old boys!** _

_Dick was looking up at him now with an expression that Clark recognized as well. He grinned to match Dick’s smile._

_“Yes, we can go for a flight.”_

_Dick squealed with joy, jumping into Clark’s arms and putting his arms around his neck. The Kryptonian laughed as he took off, high, high, up in the sky, then suddenly dove as Dick shrieked with laughter. Clark stretched Dick into a flying stance, holding his arm around the boy as he did a quick loop-de-loop, then slipped his arm away and grasped Dick’s hand instead, giving him a full sense of flight as his small body rode the air currents._

_Clark felt joy as he gently twirled them around…_

& & & & & &

Clark was abruptly brought back to the present by the arrival of a nurse checking on Dick’s vital signs. He stayed a short while longer, wishing desperately that he could do something, but perhaps his presence helped Bruce a little. When it was time to start patrol he said, “I’ll be back afterwards.”

Bruce nodded, still clutching the plastic bag. As Clark started to leave, he said, “Clark.”  
Clark turned back. “Thank you. We appreciate it.”

Clark’s eyes misted and he nodded, pulling aside the curtain while he exited, letting it drop to leave Bruce to his darkness and light.


	5. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes begin their Gotham patrol while Bruce remembers a quiet night at home not so long ago

Superman descended onto the rooftop, nodding at Batgirl as she came forward from the shadows, and Green Arrow and Black Canary leapt lightly onto the roof from the next building.

“Arrow, Canary, glad to see you.”

“Thanks, Superman.” Green Arrow’s smile was infectious, then it faded as he asked, “How is he?”

Superman takes a deep breath. “Not good.”

Sadness fell over the little company, then Green Arrow said, “Speedy will be here soon. He has to help wrap up a Titans’ mission, but nothing short of alien invasion will keep him away.”

Superman smiled a little. “Good.”

Black Canary and Batgirl began talking and Green Arrow sidled up to Superman. Quietly he asked, “How’s Bruce?”

Clark sighed. “Not good.”

Sympathy was in Ollie’s body language as he used the same white lenses as Bruce did, hiding his eyes. “Clark, if…if the worst happens…”

“I know.” Clark shuddered. They’d lose Bruce forever, and would have to deal with a Bat dark and dangerous, with no anchor to the world.

Ollie squeezed his shoulder. “Dick’s strong. He’s survived a lot more than most men have. I know he’ll come through this.”

“I hope so, Ollie.”

The women rejoined them and Batgirl laid out the schemata of the city, the group deferring to her as it was her territory. It was decided that they would pair off for now, Superman and Batgirl as one team and Green Arrow and Black Canary as the other. They made plans to meet at the top of Wayne Enterprises at midnight.

They first made a stop at Police Headquarters.

& & & & & &

Jim Gordon looked up from the schedules on his desk. He didn’t know why he was bothering. He barely had enough personnel to fill half the slots needed, but the people working had to have rest at some point in time.

A noise at the window caught his attention. It couldn’t be Batman, because he was at Robin’s bedside, unless he had decided to go out on patrol after all…

His eyes widened behind his glasses. Superman was already through the window, Batgirl behind him, and Black Canary and Green Arrow. 

“Good evening, Commissioner, said Superman.

“Good evening, Superman.” Jim rose from his chair. “And to you, too, Batgirl, Green Arrow, Black Canary.”

All nodded, and Batgirl stepped forward. “While Batman’s with Robin in the hospital, these heroes have volunteered to help us out here in Gotham.”

Warmth spread through Jim. “Thank you. We certainly could use all the help we could get.” He came around the desk and shook the visitors’ hands. “Have you seen Batman?”

“Yes,” Superman answered.

“How’s Robin?”

Superman’s eyes looked very blue. “Holding his own.”

Not a great answer, but better than it could be. “He’s been through quite a bit. I feel he’ll get through this, too.”

“I believe so, Commissioner.”

The heroes left, Jim feeling good about the safety of the city.

& & & & & &

Out in the night, the heroes silently went their ways. As they parted, Superman hoped that they would find Dick still holding on at the end of the patrol.

& & & & & &

Sarah Dickinson was an experienced ICU nurse and she had seen more than her share of strange things here in Gotham. One of the strangest things, of course, was caring for one of the spandex crowd, especially when his mentor was hovering in the shadows like his namesake for hours on end.

 _Probably a good thing each unit comes with a private bathroom. Can’t see Batman making trips to the men’s room out on the regular floor._ The thought amused her, then she sobered as she thought of the severity of the situation. _Robin’s not doing well._

Like so many Gothamites, the influenza was hitting him hard. Wearily she ran a hand through her dark-red hair. All personnel had been called in and working around-the-clock, working double shifts, then getting some sleep in the residents’ lounge. Those lucky enough to live close by could sleep at home for four hours and return. Sarah was one of those, but she still had twelve hours left on this shift.

She walked down the hall and pulled back the curtain of Room 331. Startled, she noted Batman sitting in a chair by the bed, his long, black cape elegantly draped around him as he held the hand of the young man in that bed.

_So the Batman **does** have a heart._

She walked around him to get to the I.V. machine. “You needn’t move.” As she adjusted the flow of medicine, she noted the bag of candy on the small nightstand. _So, the Little Bird has a sweet tooth_. The thought amused her as she was pleased to see that little human touch.

Sarah checked the rest of the machines, taking pulse and respiration and noting them on the chart.

“No change,” she said to the silent figure by the bed.

Batman looked at her for a moment, then nodded. She left him to his vigil, sadness heavy in her heart.

Sighing, she took a moment to adjust her wristwatch before she would return to the nurses’ station.

“How’s the kid doin’?”

Sarah looked up at the arrival of her friend from Emergency. She had worked with Dell Rayson for years in the chaos of the Emergency Room, finally breaking off from the stressful environment and choosing the ICU instead.

_Not that the stress isn’t that much less, but it’s not quite as crazy, especially in Gotham._

Dell was stocky, whisky-voiced and the best nurse in the whole damned hospital.

“Not good.”

Dell grimaced. “Damn.”

“I know.” 

Dell had given up smoking years ago but always looked like she should have a cigarette in her stubby fingers. “I was in the E.R. the night he brought in the mother of the girl he and the Batman saved.” She shook her head, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb the patients. “Never saw someone light up a room like he did. Everyone was cranky, sick, and frustrated, not to mentioned worried, and he actually brought smiles to some faces!” She leaned against the wall, arms crossed. “Not many people like that in this world.” 

“No.”

They remained silent for a moment, then Dell said, “Well, the kid’s young and strong. He’s got a good shot.”

“He’s not exactly a kid anymore.”

“He looks like he’s barely pushing eighteen!”

“Yeah, but that’s only because we’re used to seeing him around. He must have hit the streets when he was ten or eleven.”

“Crazy Bat.”

Sarah nervously looked over her shoulder. “Dell…”

“He can’t hear us.” Dell’s voice was confident, and neither of them had spoken in anything much above a whisper. She pushed away from the wall. “Listen, my break isn’t long, but give me the details of Superman’s visit. The peons down in E.R. want details!”

Sarah smiled. She walked with Dell back to the nurses’ station. “Well, he’s even more gorgeous in person than what you see on TV or in pictures…”

& & & & & &

_“You mean we’ve got the whole place to ourselves?”_

_“Yes, Alfred’s going to stay over at Leslie’s tonight.”_

_“That old dog!”_

_“Don’t let him hear you say that.”_

_Dick laughed, eyes sparkling as he slipped over the back of the couch to land beside Bruce. He immediately curled up beside his lover and Bruce slid his arm around him, Dick settling comfortably as he stretched out his legs on the couch._

_“What are watching? PBS? The news? That Civil War documentary?”_

_“There’s a special on Amazon heritage I thought I’d check out.”_

_“Cool.” Dick snuggled closer as the program started._

_The special was interesting and they learned some useful things about Diana’s background, though of course some facts were not part of the documentary, such as some of Aphrodite’s dictums about men stepping foot on Paradise Island and those consequences for the Amazons. The special did end with the story of a young captain crashing off the coast of the island, and the legend of Wonder Woman was born._

_By the time Bruce clicked off the TV, he thought Dick was asleep. The image of Dick for most people was that of a perpetual motion machine, but even a nineteen-year-old needed rest now and again._

_“That was really good,” Dick mumbled._

_“I thought you were asleep.”_

_“What, and miss the story of Steve being rescued by Diana? You know me, I’m a sap for true love stories.”_

_Bruce’s tone was amused. “So you think they’ve got true love?”_

_“Oh, yeah.” Dick yawned. “I could see that the first time I saw them together. I mean, it was so obvious. Steve’s eyes would sparkle and he’d have this big grin on his face and Diana would laugh and her eyes would go all soft when he was around.”_

_Bruce felt a touch of amazement. “How old were you when you noticed all this?”_

_“Oh, I think I was ten. Wonder Woman entered the superhero game soon after I did, remember.”_

_Bruce kissed the top of Dick’s head. His young lover’s reading of people when it wasn’t in a criminal situation was exemplary and superior to his own._

_**Not that being superior would be hard. I seem to have a deficiency in people skills,** he thought wryly. _

_Dick yawned again. “I guess we’d better get ready for patrol.”_

_“Well, I did ask Barbara if she would cover for us tonight.”_

_Dick lifted his head up. “Really?” His eyes sparkled. “You mean we can stay in tonight?”_

_Bruce nodded. “Provided she doesn’t call us for assistance.”_

_“I can live with that.”_

_“Can you live with going to bed?”_

_“Ooohhh, yeah, I can.” Dick started to uncurl his legs when Bruce whispered against his ear, “What if I swept you off your feet?”_

_Blue eyes sparkled. “Sounds like a plan to me.”_

_Bruce rose from the couch, then swept Dick off the couch. Dick promptly slid around, locking his legs around Bruce’s hips._

_“Steve and Diana aren’t the only ones with true love, eh?” Bruce said softly. Dick’s eyes lit up._

_Bruce smiled as he carried Dick up the stairs, his young lover laughing and kissing him all the way…_

& & & & & &

Bruce still sat grasping Dick’s hand. 

Guilt welled up in him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.


	6. Bright As The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even unresponsive, Dick still draws others to him as more heroes visit him in the ICU.

“Bruce.”

Bruce looked up, feeling bleary-eyed. Clark was standing just inside the doorway. 

“Arrow and Canary are here, and Batgirl, too.”

Bruce rubbed his face and he stood up, stretching stiff muscles. “Let them in.”

The three visitors came in quietly, sympathy in their eyes and voices. Dinah gently hugged Bruce, who accepted a handclasp from her and a hand on his arm from Barbara. When the women went to the bed, Ollie said, “Roy will be here as soon as the Titans wrap up their latest mission.”

“That’s good.” Bruce’s voice was rusty from several hours’ disuse. “Dick would like to have Roy here.”

At the bedside, Barbara said, “Damn, Short Pants, who would’ve thought you’d go this far to weasel out of returning a few overdue library books?”

On the other side of the bed, Dinah chuckled. “Little slapdash there?”

Barbara grinned. “The Teen Wonder is a top student but can be a little haphazard. Hazards of the superhero profession.”

“Oh, you mean cutting classes and late assignments?”

“Yes, but the professors consider him an excellent student. When he slacks off, due to Robin duties, he always manages to charm them somehow.”

“A Robin who can charm the birds out of the trees?”

Barbara chuckled quietly. “You and Robbie must trade bad puns all day.”

“Birds of a feather.” Dinah winked.

Bruce heard the banter while Clark and Ollie gave him a patrol report. 

_I’m not surprised that Dick inspires people to be lighthearted at his sickbed. He always prefers to face life with bad puns and a smile. It’s as if he’s the sun and we’re all in his orbit._

He felt an ache deep in his chest.

“Bruce?” Clark’s voice was soft, the worry evident.

“I’m fine.” Bruce rubbed his forehead. “Just a little tired.”

“No wonder, staying at Dick’s bedside all this time.” Clark’s eyes were reflecting his voice’s worry. “I wish they had a bed for you to rest in, but the hospital’s packed.” He knew better than to even suggest going home.

“I’ll be fine.” Bruce lifted his head. “Keep a watch out for the Joker. He’s gone to ground, but he’ll resurface.” 

Clark nodded. He put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “Try and get some rest.” He glanced over at the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

& & & & & &

He walked to the nurses’ station, and Sarah turned around, nearly squeaking with surprise. Recovering, she asked, “Yes, what can I do for you, Superman?” Her eyes immediately went to one of the monitors. “Is there a change in Robin?”

“Sadly, no.” Clark’s voice was deep but soft, the undertone of sadness touching everyone’s heart at the station. “I would like to know which room a young lady named Alicia is in.”

“Certainly.” Sarah looked at him with a little smile. “Room 352. That way.”

He nodded, a slight smile crossing his face. She glanced down and blushed at her scrubs top patterned with Robin’s ‘R’ symbol.

“We have Bat, Super and Wonder symbol tops, too,” she said with a quick grin, answered by him as he turned and headed for the designated room.

He passed the rooms, several of them with their curtains pulled back. Most of the patients had visitors. He felt sad as he passed the room of an elderly gentleman sitting up in bed, staring down at his hands. He had no visitors. 

At Room 352, he saw Allie sitting by her daughter’s bedside. He tapped gently on the doorframe. She looked up, surprised, and said, “Come in, Superman!”

He walked in, aware that Alicia was in the same grave condition as Dick. He could hear her heart laboring and she was on a ventilator, too. The readings on the machines were nearly identical.

Allie began to stand up but Clark quickly motioned for her to stay seated. He walked over to the bed, said softly, “Your mother is here, Alicia. And if she’s anything like my mom, she won’t leave until you open your eyes.” He spoke soothingly for a few more minutes, then smiled at Allie, whose eyes were shining with unshed tears. 

“Allie, I believe your daughter is as strong as the young man I just left. I know you’re worrying about her, but she’ll be in my prayers.”

It never hurt to say a few prayers, whether to God, Rao, or Aphrodite, as long as someone Up There heard you.

“Ye…Yes, Superman.” Allie twisted the tissue in her hands. “Thank you.” She wiped her eyes. “How is Batman doing?”

“He could use someone to look in on him from time-to-time.”

She attempted a smile. “I could do that.”

“Thank you,” he said as he went to her and clasped her hand. 

Clark left the room and started walking down the hall, then paused outside the room with the old man. He went inside, the old man’s suffering eyes widening in surprise, then delight.

& & & & & &

Fifteen minutes later, he was back in Dick’s room. Ollie and Dinah were out in the hall as Barbara was talking with Bruce.

“No signs at all of the Joker, but we’ll keep our eyes open on the Museum. He might think that we think he won’t strike there again.”

“Mmm.” A shadow of a smile crossed his face. “I invited Ollie and Dinah to stay at the Manor while they’re in town. You, too, Clark.” Clark nodded as he laid a hand on Dick’s arm while he stood at the bedside. “I’d have invited you, too, Barbara, but you live here.” 

Barbara chuckled. “Yes, I’ll sleep in my own bed tonight.” Her smile faded and she grasped Bruce’s hands. “Bruce, don’t hesitate to call if there are any changes.” She left unspoken, _for the worse._

“I will.”

She nodded and let him go, slipping out of the room. Clark gently caressed Dick’s dark hair, then walked over to Bruce, reaching into the pocket of his cape. “Here, Alfred sent this along.”

Bruce took the razor. “I hate that he can’t come here.”

“I know.” Clark’s eyes shone with sympathy. “He understands.”

“He always does,” Bruce whispered.

Clark drew him into a hug, glad that Bruce returned it. 

_Please, don’t let Dick leave us._

He broke the hug but promised, “I’ll be back.”

He left Bruce to his vigil, sadness in his heart.


	7. Pretty Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce receives two very different visitors.

“Batman.”

Batman looked up, Jim standing in the doorway. He straightened up in his chair. “Come in, Commissioner.”

Jim walked in, seeing Robin in the bed. “Holding his own?”

“Yes.”

Jim walked over and put his hand on his old colleague’s shoulder. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine.”

Jim knew that was a lie, but let Batman keep his dignity. “I had a visit from your fellow heroes tonight.”

“Ah, yes. So they called on you?”

“Yes, and I appreciate the courtesy.” A ghost of a smile played across his lips. “Your colleagues are such polite people.”

A ghost of a smile answered his. “Yes, they like to follow ‘good form’, as the British say.”

Jim nodded, then walked over to the bed. He studied the readings, then gently touched Robin’s arm. “Keep up the good fight, young man. We’re all pulling for you.”

He turned back to Batman. “The city is in good hands, Batman. Stay with Robin.”

“I will.”

Jim left the small room, worried what would happen if Batman lost Robin.

Would Gotham lose her protector as well?

He stopped at the nurses’ station. “Have you had any security problems?” he asked Sarah. 

“No, Commissioner.” She looked worried. “Have there been any incidents?”

“No, but there’s a slew of reporters and photographers camped outside the hospital. Any enterprising one of them might try and get a picture of Robin in ICU.”

Sarah picked up the telephone. “I’ll call Security right away and get a guard posted outside. We wouldn’t want any photographer bothering Batman.”

“Excellent.” Jim glanced back down the corridor. “The security would be for the intruder, because he would no doubt have to be protected from Batman if he tried to get into that room.” 

Sarah gulped. “Yes.”

After Jim had left, Sarah immediately called the Head of Security, Kyle McLachlan. They had coffee together every day. She’d get that guard posted.

& & & & & &

Bruce stretched, trying to stay awake. He whirled instantly as he heard a noise at the window.

“Relax, Handsome.” The purr did relax his nerves. He watched as Catwoman jumped down from the window. “How’s the Little Bird?”

“Holding on.”

She walked over with feline grace to the bed, cat’s claws reaching out. Bruce almost moved, but Selina wasn’t a threat. She had ceased to be one for a long time now.

“Little Bird,” she purred, “you need to get back for the Bat. He’s a lovely specimen of manhood but lousy at living _la dolce vita_. He needs your pretty face around to keep him from sinking into the gloom and doom.” 

She turned to Bruce. “Have you been treating him right, Handsome?”

“Always.” He tensed. How much did Selina know?

She turned her attention back to Dick. Her clawed glove gently carded through dark hair. 

“You see, Little Bird, I’ve known a long time that the Bat’s heart was elsewhere. At first I thought it was some silly little trollop, like that Vicki Vale or Silver St. Cloud, because even though I knew that he was attracted to me, I never had his heart.” She put her glove over Dick’s heart. “You did.”

Bruce nearly sighed. _Of course_ she would know. 

“So, Pretty Little Bird, you have to come back to sing and to dance for your Bat. Sing that Robinsong, and dance like the graceful dancer you are.” She turned back to Bruce. “Such beauty and brightness, Handsome. Quite lucky.”

“I am.” Bruce felt his muscles relax. His instincts told him to trust Selina.

“Good that you know it.”

She went toward the window, then slid back to Bruce, her blue eyes looking up at him with a myriad of emotions: self-mockery, sorrow, respect, perhaps a glint of madness, but who among them wasn’t a little mad?

“’On the first day of spring, I heard a robin sing.’” She smiled and ran a claw down his cheek, barely touching the skin so as not to hurt him. Then she turned and was gone, silent as her namesake.

Bruce stared at the window for a long time after she had gone.


	8. Ribbons Of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce tries to come to terms with his guilt while Clark worries.

_“You do know that Bruce will have to kill you, right?”_

_Chuckles. “I know.”_

_Dick radiated pure joy as they flew, Clark happy to give this gift to his young friend. A dip, a swirl, a spin-around and Dick laughed, the sound a delight to Clark’s ears._

_Not a young boy any longer, he was sleek and beautiful and nineteen but still retained a brightness that had somehow survived the gloom of Gotham._

_Clark went higher, then swooped down as Dick laughed again, the breath snatched away from him by the wind._

_Clouds, fields, hills, an eagle soaring…_

_Dick began to gasp, his gloved fingers clutching at his collar with frantic motions._

_“Dick, what is it?” Clark felt panic rise up in him._

_“I…can’t…” Wheezing, harsh cough, more desperation, then, “…tell Bruce…I…love…”_

_Limp, a graceful burden in his arms, the panic rushing in again…_

_**They’re all so fragile/how can I help them/Rao, give me the strength and knowledge…** _

& & & & & &

Clark came awake with a cry. Heart pounding, he looked around the room.

 _Wayne Manor. The guest room_. Heart slowly returning to normal, he rubbed his face.

_Not a good dream._

He threw off the covers and went into the bathroom, splashing water on his face. After returning to Metropolis to patrol after his Gotham night, he had flown back here to the Manor for a quick few hours’ sleep. Unfortunately, it had ended with the nightmare.

He opened the curtains and looked out over the grounds. It was going to be a beautiful day, the ocean sparkling in the pre-dawn light as the lawn looked bright and green, yellow and red flowers bending gently in the breeze.

_How could everything be so beautiful with Dick so ill, possibly dying?_

_No, I won’t think that! Dick is **not** dying!_

Clark dressed in the civilian clothes he kept in his cape pocket, then went downstairs to breakfast.

Ollie and Dinah were in the kitchen, Dinah helping Alfred while Ollie ‘supervised’ from his chair. Of course, the supervision didn’t last long as Dinah kicked the chair out from  
under him, but Ollie had quick reflexes and grinned.

“Okay, Pretty Bird, you’ve made your point.”

Clark swallowed. _We’re missing our Little Bird._ It was a nickname he’d given the child Robin years ago, and still thought of him that way, though he didn’t speak the name aloud much anymore.

“Hey, Clark! Glad to see you up!” Dinah cracked a few eggs over the frying pan. “Up for some eggs this morning?”

“Yes, please.”

He took a seat as Ollie set a place for him. Guiltily he thought maybe he should be helping but he was still rattled from his nightmare.

Ollie sat down after pouring Clark some orange juice. “We haven’t heard anything new.”

“Neither have I.” Clark shifted his napkin from one side of his plate to the other in a nervous gesture. “I want to stop in at the hospital after breakfast. I’ll stay a few hours and then return to Metropolis. Clark Kent has to put in an appearance at The Planet. Can you and Dinah go stay with Bruce after I leave, around 10 o’clock?”

“No problem, big guy. That’s what we’re here for.”

Clark nodded with a faint smile, glad that his friends were here. Bruce was going to need them even more. He glanced up at Alfred, who was imperturbably placing freshly-cooked eggs on the plates that Dinah held for him.

“Alfred, I…”

“No need for apologies, Master Clark. It’s not your fault that I can’t be with Master Bruce.”

Clark was more impressed than ever with this man. Despite his fervent desire to be at Dick’s bedside, he had accepted the situation and knew that it couldn’t be helped.

 _I suppose it’s very British, this stiff upper lip,_ he thought with a small smile. Ollie noticed and smiled back. Respect was in his green eyes for the Wayne butler who was so much more than a servant.

“Eggs, gentlemen.” Dinah set the plates before the men and a few minutes later, she and Alfred were seated. She would hear none of Alfred waiting until they had finished to eat to partake himself. 

“Alfred, could Dinah and I use the computers? We could get some business done while waiting to go to the hospital.”

“Certainly, Master Oliver. I can give you the guest password. If it doesn’t work, I can let you in with mine.”

Ollie nodded in satisfaction. 

The radio was on, the volume at a low level but even people without super-hearing could hear, _“The epidemic in Gotham has reached alarming proportions. The mayor has ordered all businesses except those considered essential such as supermarkets and pharmacies to be closed in addition to the already-shuttered schools, restaurants, and recreational places. He has urged citizens to stay close to home and to minimize their contact with the outside world. Masks should be worn starting today…”_

Clark remembered the pictures he had seen of the masks people had worn during the 1918 influenza epidemic. While World War I still raged on, more people succumbed to the flu than to the bullet or mustard gas.

Fear cramped his stomach.

& & & & & &

_Ribbons of light trailed out behind Robin, his graceful moves those of a dancer as he flew the rooftops in the gathering dusk._

_“C’mon, Batman, step out of the shadows! Live in the sunlight!”_

_Batman smiled, his heart’s burden becoming lighter as he followed the enticing siren up and over the roofs of Gotham, the city humming below them as they flew above it, like angels..._

_Robin smiled as he leaped a tall building in a single bound, flying up, up, and away, away from him…_

_“Robin!” Batman cried, stretching out his hand as he vainly tried to grab onto the vision of light and laughter, but the golden motes slipped through his gloved fingers, shimmering with red, green, and yellow striations as Robin suddenly began to fall, crying out his name, then slumping limp as a rag doll, plummeting into the dark abyss of a stricken city…_

_Batman’s wings fanned out._

_Angel of Death._

& & & & & &

“Robbie.”

Bruce jerked awake, heart pounding and the scream still in his throat. Gasping, he clutched at his throat as his eyes wildly looked around, finally focusing on the bed and the red-clad figure beside it. 

_Flame hair and brightness._

“I’m here, Robbie. Sorry it took me so long to get here. Donna will be by. We convinced the rest of the troops to wait ‘til you got home before trekking over to visit you. We figured give the Bat a break.”

Bruce slumped bonelessly against the wall. He was in shadows, unnoticed by Speedy. He must have fallen asleep standing up! Confused, he rubbed tired eyes and tried to shake off the feeling of dread. Slowly, he melted out of the darkness.

“Roy.”

Roy turned to look at him. He hadn’t been startled. Good nerves.

“I’m so sorry, Bruce.”

Bruce hoped that his jittery nerves were not on display as he moved closer to the bed. Roy’s gloved hand was resting on Dick’s bare arm. He checked the monitors. No change.

“Thank you.” He cleared his throat, his voice sounding raspy. “Did you just get in?”

Roy nodded. “The Titans’ mission wrapped up. Donna’s in charge.” He didn’t say because of Dick’s absence. Dick was the leader of the Titans and had been since its founding. Bruce felt pride in that fact.

“You should check in at the Manor. Ollie and Dinah are there. Clark, too.”

“Wow, a regular house party, Robbie! Or maybe I should call it a superhero circus, huh?” Roy winked at the still figure in the bed, hiding his own sorrow, but Bruce saw it in the tension in the way he stood. His eyes probably would have been a dead giveaway, but he used the white lenses that shielded them from view. 

_Green eyes. He has green eyes,_ Bruce remembered. The red-and-yellow costume and the green eyes was a color scheme that hurt right now.

“I need to stretch my muscles for a few minutes.”

“I’ll be here,” Roy said.

Bruce nodded, then went over to the window, opened it, and slipped out.

& & & & & &

This time Roy _was_ startled.

_Wow, most guys would just walk out into the hall. But what am I thinking? This is the **Batman!**_

Amused, he spoke his thoughts aloud for his friend, whose only response was the hiss and click of the ventilator. 

Roy removed his glove, taking Dick’s hand. He felt a great sadness well up in him as he said softly, “Well, Short Pants, looks like you’ve got a battle ahead of you. Don’t worry, the Bat’s wings are all around you, and so are a lot of other people’s.” He smiled. “Do you know how well-loved you are? Probably not. You just go on with your life, doing all the things you need to do, like going to school and running around this crazy city at night, and keeping the Bat sane.” His smile faltered. “You do, you know. He’d go right over the edge without you, so don’t go anywhere, okay? Bad enough you’d be leaving old friends likes Supes and my crazy mentor and the Pretty Bird and Alfred, not to mention your team and your best bud.” He blinked back tears as he squeezed the too-warm hand. He knew about Dick and Bruce, having guessed it after close observation and gotten confirmation from his friend. He was the only one of the Titans who knew, though he suspected that Donna had guessed as well. “I know you wouldn’t mind seeing your parents again and letting Bruce’s know how much he misses them, but please, wait a little while longer before you become the star attraction of Heaven’s circus, okay?” He said the last with a teasing tone, otherwise he might go Bat-mad himself.

Sighing, Roy pulled up a chair and sat down.

& & & & & &

Sarah and Dell trudged back to the hospital from their breakfast. They were lucky to get the time. Both had grown weary of the cafeteria food and had eaten at Sarah’s apartment, which was nearby.

They grimaced as they passed the gaggle of reporters and photographers camped outside the hospital. Ever since the news of Robin being admitted as a patient had hit the airwaves, they had converged here like vultures over a fresh carcass, fitting, Dell supposed, considering the death that hung over the city. In the great American tradition, despite death and pestilence all around them, the media was concerned with a celebrity.

Not that Robin wasn’t worth the attention, but somehow Dell knew that the bright young man who had come into her emergency room not so long ago would be appalled at the spotlight on him this time. He never shunned it and seemed to enjoy it, but he would be far more concerned with the people so sick and vulnerable in Gotham.

“…and there is no change for our intrepid Teen Wonder,” said Aaron Steadman, Channel 3 newsman. “Now, Miss, can you tell us your story?”

“Yes,” piped up a young woman of about twenty, “I saw Robin come into the Emergency Room a few nights ago with an older lady. He was so cute! He made everyone feel better, somehow.”

Dell refrained from rolling her eyes, and Sarah exchanged a smirk with her. The empty-headed young lady had started out as a typical airhead, but she had hit on something of substance: Robin _had_ made everyone feel better in that Emergency Room. 

An older woman spoke up next. “He was so good with a little girl whose mother was worried sick over her father. Gotham is so lucky to have people like him and Batman!”

The crowd gathered around the reporters murmured their assent.

Just before they reached the entrance, Sarah looked up as something caught her eye. “Well, I’ll be…” She shaded her eyes. “Is that the fuckin’ _Batman?”_

Dell looked up. A long, black cape fluttered out as a figure crouched very far up on the roof. “It is.” Her eyes spotted another cape. “And look, up in the sky…”

“…it’s a bird! It’s a plane!” they chorused in unison, smiling like schoolgirls at each other.

& & & & & &

Clark was startled to see the black cape billowing out in the wind on the roof of Gotham City Hospital. Fear tore through him. Had Dick…?

He flew down, grabbing Bruce’s shoulders. “Bruce, is Dick all right?”

Bruce looked at him from his crouching position. “No change.” He covered one of Clark’s hands with his own. “I just needed some air.”

Relieved, Clark sat down beside his friend as their hands disentangled. They watched as the sky streaked pink and gold and orange, the sun coming up over the rooftops. Down below, cameras clicked and reporters and civilians buzzed at the presence of both heroes on the roof of the hospital. 

They remained silent, then Bruce said, “It’s my fault.”

“What is?” Clark was puzzled.

“Dick nearly falling to his death.”

“Bruce, you can’t control this flu…”

“We were pursuing the Joker. He called out my name. I didn’t register it consciously at the time. I was so intent…obsessed…with capturing that psycho that I ignored him.” A gloved fist clenched. “I never even looked back. He was trying to tell me that he wasn’t feeling right. We had stressed that we weren’t going to keep any possible symptoms from each other. It was too risky, with the speed of which this flu hit people.” 

Clark carefully put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. It was rigid with tension.

“You said it yourself. The Joker is a psycho. You couldn’t afford to let him get away.”

“But Dick _needed_ me.” The words were rasped out, nearly ending in a sob.

“And what could you have done?” Clark asked softly. “Even if you had looked back and realized that Dick felt woozy, all you could have done in the end was take him to the hospital because he was going to fall ill no matter what.”

“How many times have I failed him because of this obsession of mine?”

Clark squeezed his shoulder. “Bruce, Dick understands about your need to be this...” He picked up a fold of the black cape and held it tightly. “He joined you in that Mission. He’s been helping you in your crusade against crime and in staying connected to the rest of us. He probably understands you better than anyone, and remember this…when he called you and you went after the Joker, he continued to pursue him, too. He could have just sat down on that rooftop and let you and Barbara handle it. The Mission burns in him, too.”

“Not the way it does in me.” Bruce’s clenched fist was trembling. “He doesn’t neglect the ones he loves while he pursues it.”

Clark laid his other hand over that shaking fist. “He loves you, Bruce. You’re worthy of that love. Your friends think so, too.”

Bruce looked around, meeting Clark’s eyes with his own hidden ones. He unclenched his fist.

“Now,” Clark said with a little smile, “Alfred sent me with some toiletries and clean underwear for you since you’ll be staying here for the foreseeable future.” He squeezed Bruce’s hand. “When you’re ready, I’ll be in Dick’s room.”

Clark flew down and through the window, a delighted yelp from Roy reaching Bruce’s ears.

He stared at the sunrise for several more minutes, then slid down the roof.


	9. Pixie Boots And Short Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Roy remember...

“Dad, you should get some rest.”

“Can’t, dear. Everyone’s working around-the-clock.”

“I know.” Barbara came around the desk and hugged her father. “But it won’t do anyone any good for you to collapse. The force needs you!”

Jim smiled at his daughter. He felt so tired! “I have my couch here.”

“For catnaps?”

“Who do you think I am, Catwoman?”

She laughed, but the worry was clear in her eyes. “Please, Dad, promise me you’ll try and get some rest before you wind up in the hospital.”

He took her hand and kissed it. “Don’t worry, Princess. I’ll be smart about this.”

She looked unconvinced but said, “All right. See that you do.” She leaned down and kissed him. “I’ll see you later.”

She left the office and knew that she was going to continue to worry about her father in addition to worrying about Dick. 

_Damn this epidemic!_

& & & & & &

_“Oh, please, don’t go all girly on me.”_

_Barbara sniffed. “Sez you, Short Pants.”_

_Dick grinned. “I mean it, Red. Don’t tell me you’re going to start carrying a powder puff around with you!”_

_She snorted. “Not likely, Pixie Boots. C’mon, let’s go meet the grim Bat before he fires us.”_

_Dick’s laughter followed her as she leaped off the roof to the next one, smiling as she felt the wind in her hair and the presence of her trusted friend right behind her._

& & & & & &

Barbara took a deep breath and entered the small ICU unit. Bruce was there, speaking on the phone to Alfred. Dinah was kissing Dick’s hair and straightened up, and Roy was sadness itself as he gazed at Dick. Ollie and Clark were out in the hall.

Barbara looked at Dinah, who despite the white lenses read her question. “No change.” Disappointment burned inside her.

“Hey, Pixie Boots,” she said softly. “Don’t worry, we’ve got it all covered.” She leaned down and whispered, “And we’re taking care of Bruce, too.”

Dinah smiled and nodded, Roy joining her. The two Arrows left, and Barbara watched as Bruce continued his call. He had shaved and didn’t look quite so haggard, but his restless movements bespoke a caged panther.

Barbara slipped her gloved hand into Dick’s.

& & & & & &

_“You love him.”_

_Dick smiled. “Yes.” A touch of anxiety entered his voice, his eyes hidden by the mask. “I know that you might be uncomfortable…”_

_Barbara laughed. “Why? I think it’s great!”_

_“You do?”_

_“Yes! God, Short Pants, I was just waiting for you to wake up to the fact!”_

_“You were?” Dick looked at her in amusement, the wind blowing his bright cape out behind him as his hair was ruffled. “And just when did this revelation come upon you?”_

_She flipped her long, red hair. “I’ve known since two years ago.”_

_He frowned. “Bruce and I weren’t together then. I was only sixteen.”_

_“And being sixteen means you couldn’t be in love?”_

_He blushed. “Yeah, but…”_

_“No buts! Though yours isn’t bad,” she said with a little tap on the green shorts. “I knew you loved him, Robbie. I knew that you were waiting so Bruce wouldn’t get all freaked out about your age, and I knew that you’d chosen a difficult path, but it would be worth it in the end.”_

_His smile was a touch rueful. “I didn’t choose loving Bruce. Love chose me.”_

_“How poetic,” Barbara teased gently, then said, “Well, love’s like that. He’s certainly special, but he’s…”_

_“…closed off, I know.” Dick took a deep breath. “He’s never quite recovered from that night in the alley when his world came crashing down. He’s amazing, Barb, but it’s as if he’s afraid to love again.” His smile returned. “He’s learning, though.”_

_“Good.” Barbara touched her friend’s arm. “Because in the end, you two are perfect for each other.”_

_He grasped her hand, removed the glove, and kissed warm flesh. She smiled and curled her hand around his gloved one, then slipped away._

_“If he gives you a hard time, just warble over a robinsong. I’ll set him straight. No, wait, set him back on the not-so-straight path…”_

_Dick’s laughter was music to her ears as they plunged off the roof, sailing under the stars…_

& & & & & &

“Bruce.”

He looked over at her, putting his cellphone away. “Yes?”

“He’ll come back to you.”

An emotion, bone-deep and passionate, flickered across his face and then was gone.

“I know.”

She nodded and was gone, but not before she thought she heard a whisper, _“Don’t leave me.”_

& & & & & &

The city was an eerie landscape of empty streets and darkened buildings. The few people who did roam the alleys and byways wore surgical masks or other improvised coverings. 

_It’s like some old biblical pestilence is seeping through the city_ , Speedy thought uneasily.

He and Green Arrow and Black Canary were patrolling close to the arts district. Superman and Batgirl had the waterfront. He flexed his hand on his bow, almost wishing for an attempted crime as the silence unnerved him.

“There.”

Green Arrow’s finger directed Speedy to the alley below them. A shadowy figure was slithering along the narrow space, the collar turned up on a purple trenchcoat. A glint of green showed from underneath the fedora pulled down low.

Green Arrow and Speedy exchanged nods, and the Canary quietly slipped over the side of the building. They tracked the figure for a few blocks, then Speedy placed an arrow in his bow and drew back. He let loose just as a scream startled him.

The arrow with its tranquilizer dart missed its target by mere inches, the quarry immediately disappearing into the darkness.

“I’ll follow him,” Speedy said as Green Arrow nodded, joining Black Canary to locate the source of the terrified scream.

Speedy knew that the man in the trenchcoat had been the Joker. He was determined not to let the man get away. 

Unfortunately, the Joker knew Gotham far better than Speedy did. He listened and watched but couldn’t pick up the villain’s trail. Cursing, he turned back to rejoin Arrow and Canary.

& & & & & &

_“Speedy, with me.”_

_Speedy nodded as he readied his bow, Robin ordering Wonder Girl and Cyborg to approach the rink from the north while he and Speedy came in from the south. The rest of the Titans were on another mission, so it was up to them to foil the robbers who had fled from Tiffany’s to the rink at Rockefeller Plaza._

_The giant Christmas tree glittered as skaters glided along the rink, snow beginning to fall. The robbers had blended into the crowd, removing their masks because they hadn’t seen the Titans arrive on the scene._

_Robin muttered, “We have to go in carefully. If those guys see us…” He quietly spoke into his wrist communicator. “Wonder Girl, can you infiltrate?”_

_**“Roger. I’ve got my long coat and I can put a hat on. I’ll get close to them, don’t worry.”** _

_The Amazon quickly rented skates and was out on the ice, her dark hair streaming out behind her as she skated over to the tree. The robbers were arguing close by it, and just as Wonder Girl got close, one of them looked up, recognized her, and shouted to his companions._

_What followed was a scene that swirled like a shaken snowglobe: shouts, Titans emerging, people skating away and screaming, the robbers pulling out guns, the gold winged statue watching impassively over the chaos…_

_Speedy fired, his arrow knocking the gun out of one robber while Wonder Girl lassoed another. Cyborg herded people behind stone walls and Robin raced across the ice, somehow able to keep his balance on the slippery surface, flipping in the air to avoid a hail of bullets while Speedy’s heart dropped into his stomach. Robin came out of the flip and barreled into the shooter feet first, and as the world shook again, the robbers fell, one-by-one, to the Titans, Robin smiling as he looked at Speedy while they tied the miscreants up, his hair and costume glittering with snow…_

& & & & & &

Sadness filled Speedy’s heart. He rejoined Green Arrow and Black Canary, who had rescued a woman from assault. He ashamedly admitted losing the Joker.

“It’s okay, kid. We’ll get him next time. Now we know he’s still in Gotham. He probably figures since Batman is standing vigil at Robin’s bedside, he’s free to do his thing.” Green Arrow’s teeth gleamed in the darkness. “He’s got another think comin’.”

Speedy nodded.

He was determined to get the Joker next time.


	10. Night's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nights were always the worst.

_Surf crashed on the nearby rocks, slipping up the sand as Bruce and Dick stretched out on beach towels, bodies wet from their swim. Dick had wanted to soak up the sun and Bruce was happy to oblige him, enjoying the warmth on his skin, listening to the sound of the ocean and seagulls wheeling over the water._

_He turned to look at his lover, Dick’s eyes closed and a small smile on his face as he lay contentedly on the towel. The water’s droplets glittered on tan skin like diamonds, Bruce reaching out to touch Dick’s hair. The smile grew bigger._

_“You should be resting,” Dick said, amusement lacing his voice._

_“I am.”_

_“So you’re saying I’m easy on the eyes?”_

_“Something like that.”_

_Dick opened his eyes to see Bruce’s twinkling. “So, Mr. Wayne, what else do you see?”_

_“I see an incredibly gorgeous, acrobatic young man stretched out beside me.”_

_“I notice you had to include the ‘acrobatic’ in there.”_

_“Of course.” Bruce was almost giddy. Bantering had always been part of their relationship from the early days, but this kind still amazed him. He was starting to get past barriers he never even knew he had until now._

_Dick stretched, the smile still on his face._

_“You believe me, don’t you?”_

_Dick looked at him. “About what?”_

_“That I love you.”_

_His throat nearly closed up at the thought of the risk of opening himself up, but he trusted Dick. He always had._

_Dick’s blue eyes grew soft as he took Bruce’s hand. “I know that you love me, Bruce. Even when you don’t say it, though I appreciate very much that you seem to be saying it more often.” He smiled at Bruce’s blush. “I believe you, and believe in you, if that makes sense.”_

_“It does.” Bruce brushed his lips over Dick’s fingers, filling his eyes and heart with the beautific smile that Dick bestowed upon him._

& & & & & &

Bruce came awake slowly. 

Nights were always the worst.

It was why he stayed out until the wee hours on patrol. When he was out there, watching and waiting, he didn’t have to think about another night so long ago, or fall asleep and see it in his dreams, or listen to the whispers that skittered at the edge of his consciousness as other nightmares creeped into his dreams.

Despite being a creature of the night, he often hated it.

There was no change in Dick. There was never any change. Just the hiss and click of the ventilator, the darkness velvety-soft around them, the eerie glow of muted lighting from the machines. 

He stood up, walking over to the bed on stiff legs. He was unaccustomed to this prolonged inactivity, but he was not going to leave Dick’s side.

_I’ve failed him too often before._

He gazed down at the face he knew and loved so well. Was it his imagination, or was Dick almost gaunt after only a few days? He picked up his lover’s hand, twining his fingers around it. Gloved fingers. He was the Batman, and he had to keep his armor on.

Literally and figuratively. 

The day was Dick’s purview, as it was Clark’s. They were so much alike, with their ready smiles and love of sunlight and flying. A strong friendship had grown up between the young, hero-worshipping child and _Superman_ , an excitement that had grown outwardly muted from Dick but Bruce suspected was still just as strong inside.

He held the hand to his heart.

Had he dimmed that light, forcing the laughing boy into the shadows, forgetting that he needed sunlight and freedom like he needed air? 

_Please don’t leave me, Dick. **Please.**_

& & & & & &

A weary Sarah approached Room 331. She started to pull aside the curtain and saw the look of naked desperation on the Batman’s face.

She let the curtain drop back.

She would return in a few minutes.


	11. Harps Of The Fabled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace within darkness.

_He floated, as light as air and as calm as the glassine sea. He felt neither cold nor hot, just a pleasant warmth with a touch of coolness. Wisps of clouds caressed his skin and he was certain he was in the sky, even though his eyes were closed and he couldn’t see. Not seeing did not cause him panic, nor regret, just acceptance._

_There was no pain, no fighting to breathe, no worry or anxiety or unhappiness. He smiled as he thought, Bluebird of Happiness, and laughter echoed around him like silver strands._

_He felt the touches. A touch of a hand a little warmer than human, strong and able to smash worlds with one blow. Soft whispers. A lighter touch, motherly concern, and he felt at peace._

_He could hear music in the distance. Was it the harps of the fabled, or just some rock n’ roll band? His body still floated, his desire for movement sated by the gentle rocking._

_Voices that were familiar._

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_He frowned. Such pain in that one! He wanted to reach out and comfort the deep, rich voice, but he couldn’t quite get his own voice to work._

_Time was timeless. He wasn’t sure if days or weeks or months passed. Maybe it was years._

_A tiny nagging scratched at his mind. It was limned with longing, and the pleasant warmth tried to banish it. He let it remain, but it stayed small._

_ “Damn, Short Pants, who would’ve thought you’d go this far to weasel out of returning a few overdue library books?” _

_Silvery laughter, the touch of warmth, the taste of sun-burnished clouds as those clouds bore him along._

_ “A Robin who can charm the birds out of the trees?” _

_Little Bird lost._

_ “Birds of a feather.” _

_**Birds can fly, and so can I!** _

_Time flowed again, and he wanted to take out the nagging itch and examine it, but it wouldn’t come, staying just out of reach._

_ “Don’t worry, the Bat’s wings are all around you, and so are a lot of other people’s.” _

_Warmth spread through him at the new voice._

_“Do you know how well-loved you are? Probably not. You just go on with your life, doing all the things you need to do, like going to school and running around this crazy city at night, and keeping the Bat sane.” _

_**Bat…?** _

_ “You do, you know. He’d go right over the edge without you, so don’t go anywhere, okay? Bad enough you’d be leaving old friends likes Supes and my crazy mentor and the Pretty Bird and Alfred, not to mention your team and your best bud.” _

_**So many loved ones. So many.** _

_ “I know you wouldn’t mind seeing your parents again and letting Bruce’s know how much he misses them, but please, wait a little while longer before you become the star attraction of Heaven’s circus, okay?” _

_**Mom? Dad?** _

_ “Don’t leave me.” _

_**I won’t.** _

_It was Bruce, the other half of his heart, calling out to him. Did Bruce hear him? He was always so alone, so afraid to open his heart._

_A crushed childhood, blood and pearls and tears, all so sad, just like screams and sawdust. They knew each other. They understood each other. They were destined to be together._

_He sighed._


	12. Wings, Black And Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angels keep vigil.

Clouds scudded across the moon, the wind biting as it moaned across the graveyard. A lone figure stood before a grave, long, red hair whipping out behind her, her blue cape snapping in the wind.

A footstep alerted her to no longer being alone.

“Canary?”

“Yes.”

Barbara turned around, Dinah a few feet behind her. “We were worried when you disappeared.”

A small smile curved Barbara’s lips. “Sorry that I worried you.”

Dinah came closer. She read the name on the stone. “Your mother.”

“Yes.” Barbara turned back to face the granite. “When we stopped by the cemetery, I thought of her. I haven’t been here in awhile.” She crossed her arms. “So many people are joining her in this place now. Mom died of cancer, not some epidemic, but it’s an epidemic of sorts, I suppose. Thousands of people die of cancer every year.”

“I know.”

Barbara wondered if Dinah had lost a loved one to the disease. She shivered a little in the wind.

Dinah waited respectfully while Barbara paid her respects. A strong gust bent the branches of the old oak trees, leaves scattering down to join those already-fallen on the short, clipped grass. Barbara touched her mother’s stone, then turned away.

“This is an interesting old cemetery,” Dinah said as she looked around at the headstones, her blond hair whipping in the wind. 

“It’s the oldest cemetery in the city.” Barbara pulled her cape tighter around her. “Have you seen the Wayne headstone?”

Dinah shook her head. Barbara began walking and Dinah fell in beside her. They passed ancient markers, stone angels’ wings as stoic as the placid expressions on stone faces. The women’s boots crunched on dead leaves as they walked, the silence comfortable between them.

They reached a very old section of the cemetery, the stones bigger and more elaborate. 

“This is the Wayne family plot.”

A glossy black stone was set among dozens of others that read WAYNE. 

“The Wayne family has been buried here for generations,” Barbara explained. “Thomas and Martha Wayne’s stone is here.” She pointed to the black stone. Two angels graced either side, their wings black and smooth. 

Dinah approached the stone carefully. The names of Bruce’s parents were engraved in the smooth surface, the dates of death identical, of course. She felt a shiver course through her as a cloud passed over the moon. The mirrored quality of the stone reflected back the mourners. She wondered how many times Bruce had stared at his reflection in the flawless surface. 

“And here is the Grayson stone.”

“G…Grayson stone?”

Barbara pointed to a marker close by. It was a pink marble stone, angels guarding it with the hint of smiles on their faces. Dinah found that interesting. None of the other angels had any expressions at all.

“I’m not sure of all the details, but Dick said they’d moved around so much they didn’t have a plot of their own. He also didn’t say why they weren’t buried in family plots somewhere else. At any rate, Bruce paid for the funerals and the headstone. The plot is one of many here in this section reserved exclusively for Waynes.”

“Not so exclusive any more.” Dinah’s mouth curved into a small smile. “Wonder how Bruce’s ancestors feel about sharing space with circus folk?”

Barbara’s laugh was light. “Well, I guess they just had to get used to it.”

Both women fell silent. This stone was likely where Dick would be buried. 

Neither one wanted to think of his future burial right now, not while he still breathed.

“We’d better get back to the guys.”

“Right.”

Batgirl and Black Canary left the cemetery, the wind whispering through the trees, the angels silent and smiling.


	13. Joy Of The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness descends…

In the ICU, Dr. Mario Devens consulted the chart of the man he knew as Robin. Batman waited, Superman by his side, the Arrows and Batgirl out in the hall. 

“I’m sorry, Batman.” The voice was soft, yet firm.

Only Clark could see the flinch, then the steely question, “Sorry about what, Doctor?”

Devens shook his head with regret. “Robin is not getting better.” He carefully put the chart back on the foot of the bed. “We have tried everything we could. We will continue, but he doesn’t respond.” 

Clark kept his arm hovering close behind Bruce’s back. He wanted to encircle his friend and lend his strength, Bruce trying to be strong until he had nothing left anymore, and then Clark would be there to catch him.

“I see.” 

A world of hurt in two words. The mask concealed the eyes, yet Clark could hear the undercurrent of tearing grief in the steady voice. His own heart was breaking.

“I’m sorry,” said the doctor again, and left.

Bruce stared at the bed. Clark walked over to the young man he had loved since he had met the smiling child years ago, buoyant with the joy of meeting Superman, becoming friend to him and to Clark. 

_“Can you take me flying?”_

_And fly we always did, didn’t we, Dick?_

Clark smoothed the silken hair, leaning down and whispering, “Please stay, Little Bird. Bruce needs you. We all need you.”

He went to Bruce, placing a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed, Bruce saying nothing. As Clark turned to leave, he said, “Thank you.” A pause. “For being here. For…every time you gave him the joy of the sky.” 

Clark turned back, eyes wet, and he gently enveloped Bruce in an embrace, slowly returned, slowly falling...

& & & & & &

As Clark came out of the room, Roy was distracted by the rattle of a gurney. A body was being wheeled out of a room down the hall, covered in a white sheet. Shivering, he looked at Clark. 

_Oh, no!_

He immediately went inside the room.

The rest followed. Roy stayed silent as the others tried to speak, failed, or whispered their love. Tears were wiped away as they left, and Roy picked up Dick’s hand.

“Don’t worry about anything, Robbie. We’re taking care of everything.” He felt a sharp pain in his chest. “Stay with us, Robbie.” He squeezed his friend’s hand and then left, his last impression that of darkness and wings.

Angel of Death.


	14. The Angel Of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …and the wings of the Angel of Death softly fold around Gotham.

Wind swept the alleys and streets, cold and harsh as clouds rolled in, blotting out the stars. The stillness of death hung over the city. 

The five who patrolled were split again in the same teams, silent and savage as they took care of business. Little enough of it, as the only people out were masked, trembling and furtive.

As the Arrows stopped on a rooftop, a whisper of “Canary” came to Dinah’s ears. She looked behind her and saw cats-eyes in the dark. She cautiously approached the inky shadows of the roof.

A sibilant purr. “Thank you for coming, Pretty Bird.” The eyes glittered. 

“What is it, Catwoman?”

“I know where the Clown Prince is.”

Dinah came closer. “Where?”

Catwoman named a neighborhood. Dinah didn’t know where it was but Catwoman was good at giving directions.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” The purr was warmer now. “Anytime you wish to lap some cream, Canary, I’ll have some birdseed waiting for you.”

Dinah felt a tingle as she answered amusedly, “Sunflower seeds?”

“I’ll make a note.” A sinuous stretch. “The Little Bird took away my Bat. I still have a taste for the winged creatures of the night…or day.”

“Robin’s not doing so well.”

“So, the Little Bird’s wings might become angels’ wings?” Regret laced the sensuous voice. 

“Possibly.” Dinah sighed. “Thanks again, Catwoman.”

Catwoman was gone.

In a dying city, Catwoman offered life.

Dinah turned back to Ollie and Roy. They were looking at her curiously as she walked toward them.

“I have a tip as to where the Joker is.”

“Who told you?” Ollie asked.

“Let’s just say the Cat’s got my tongue.”

& & & & & &

Bruce said, “I’m sorry, Alfred.” He closed his eyes. “I won’t give up hope. I just wish…that you could be here.” He squared his shoulders. “Thank you, old friend.”

He flipped the cellphone shut and turned back to the bed.

In Room 352, Allie buried her face in her hands as her daughter lay unmoving in the bed.

Down in Emergency, the chaos was quiet, desperate, and unrelenting.

In his office, Jim Gordon rubbed tired eyes and doggedly set to work again. 

In every home and on every street, fear hung over everyone like a miasma.

& & & & & &

_He frowned as his happiness was disturbed._

**Limbo is fine, dear, but the time is coming to choose.**

_**Mom?** _

_Gentle fingers brushed his hair._

**My sweet little Dickie-bird.**

_He felt tears slide down his face at the old, beloved nickname._

& & & & & &

The Arrows saw the furtive figure in the trenchcoat and fedora. He was swift and stealthy, Speedy leading the charge as they slipped across rooftops and kept pace.

The Joker had tricks up his sleeve as always. The smoke bomb that he threw slowed them down, the criminal slipping away. The trio was silent in their frustration, searching out the trail.

& & & & & &

Bruce held Dick’s hand as he thought of the small boy who had come to live with him at a dark and silent Manor, immediately brightening it with his presence, and after the first shadows of grief had passed away, dazzling him and Alfred.

The fierce determination to bring his parents’ killers to justice, and the Oath in the Cave, lit only by a flickering candle.

The endless training, physical and mental.

His boundless excitement _at meeting Superman!_

The small hands proudly holding up his costume for presentation, designed by him, in gaudy _red-green-and-yellow!_

The first patrol, Bruce’s heart in his throat all night, and the triumph of the bright shadow dazzling the scum of Gotham while Batman melted from the shadows.

The boy blushing as the woman he had just saved kissed him on the cheek.

The press calling them the Dynamic Duo.

Next, the World’s Finest.

Finally, Robin as the leader of the Teen Titans.

The boy-turning-man.

The feelings he had tried so hard to deny, but then, Dick was eighteen and not willing to wait any longer.

The happiest time of his life.

& & & & & &

__  
**Mom, is Dad with you?**  


**Right here, son.**

_**I can’t see you! I can’t open my eyes. Please, take my hand.**_

**Here, son.**

_A gentle squeeze of his hands._

_**I want to be with you again! It’s been so long!**_

**I know, darling.**

_Mom, I ache every day missing you both._

**So do we, dear.**

_**I don’t want to hurt anymore.**_

_Hands squeezed his again._

**We want you to be with us, too, darling, but it’s not your time yet.**

_**But…**_

**Son, you’re needed down there.**

_**But I…**_

**Bruce needs you, dear.**

_Guilt flooded through him. Of course! Bruce!_

_**Oh, god. Mom, Dad, I love him!**_

**We know, dear.**

**He’s worth it, son.**

_**It’s so nice here**_

**Yes, but it’s limbo. You have to decide to go or to stay.**

_**Don’t you want me to stay?**_

**Of course we do.**

& & & & & &

Black Canary silently pointed, and the men nodded.

The wind grew stronger, a gale force sweeping through the alleys and canyons of the dying city.

The Angel of Death slipped across the moon.

& & & & & &

Superman and Batgirl broke up a gang fight on the docks. The shouts of the men died out as they fell unconscious or clammed up at the sight of Superman and a Bat.

The water lapped against the rusting hulls of freighters, a salty smell hanging over the docks. 

The moon’s light disappeared.

& & & & & &

__  
**I want to stay.**  


 **We know, dear.**

_Fingers caressed his hair._

_**We can fly together again. Forever!** _

**We will.**

_A kiss on his brow._

& & & & & &

Bruce looked at the monitor, a broken, “No,” slipping out of him.

& & & & & &

Superman could hear the chase. He swooped up Batgirl and flew.

& & & & & &

Speedy and Green Arrow aimed their arrows.

& & & & & &

Bruce pressed Dick’s hand to his heart.

“Please, Dick, don’t leave me.” A tear slipped down his cheek, touching Dick’s hand. “I love you.”

& & & & & &

Silently they nodded, then Superman and Batgirl swept down to block the Joker’s path, He sneered and wheeled, though of course he knew he couldn’t outrun Superman.

The Arrows blocked the other way, bows drawn and the Canary watching, ready to either kick or let loose her cry.

The green-lipped grin spread across the chalky face. The Joker backed up against the brick wall, eyes glittering. 

“So where’s the Bat?” His obscene grin grew wider. “Has the bird under his wing fallen out of the nest yet?”

Two arrows pinned him by the coat shoulders. His amusement increased as Speedy re-loaded.

The Joker shook his head. “Always knew that big ol’ Bat was in the belfry. He runs around with Pretty Bird and I always told him it would be the death of that boy.”

“Shut up,” Speedy growled, and Superman said, “I’d take his advice.”

The Joker smirked. “Well, I suppose I can remain quiet, though what of it? You heroes can rough a guy up, but you won’t hurt me _too_ badly, will you?”

“Want to test that theory?” asked Green Arrow, teeth gleaming as he stepped forward.

“Go ahead!” the Joker said cheerfully. “Batsie was always tempted but never did. Not sure about the Batboy, though. He’s got spunk, he does. Circus folk always do.” His grin grew wider on his clown face. 

“You should have stayed in the sewers where you belong, Joker,” said Black Canary conversationally, her blue eyes hard as she flipped open her cellphone to call the police.

Wind swept through the alley, Superman and Batgirl’s capes billowing out behind them. Scraps of paper and other refuse swirled up in angry little eddies.

“Hmm, they say when the wind blows hard and the moon’s light is blocked, more souls leave this earth.” The Joker’s eyes glittered madly. “Plenty of souls leaving Earth tonight, eh? Not even a Superman can stop them!” He laughed maniacally. “Wonder if the Pretty Bird has left, too, finally escaping the shadow of the Bat?”

The arrow slammed into his shoulder, his breath hissing. Curses were hurled at Speedy, who simply smiled as the Joker slumped.

& & & & & &

_He could feel a cold shadow sweep over him. His body, or spirit, or whatever existed in limbo, began to feel lighter._

_He would be free soon._

_A new pair of voices._

**Dick, darling, love our boy.**

_“Please, Dick, don’t leave me.”_

_A great sorrow welled up in him._

_Images flashed in his head:_

_The smell of blood and sawdust, and a strong yet gentle hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he met eyes as pained as his own._

_Coming home to the Great Manor for the first time._

_Swearing the Oath as he burned with vengeance, bat shadows flickering on the walls._

_The training for Justice._

_Superman! Oh, my god, it’s Superman!_

_The look on Bruce’s face when he first presented his costume in all its gaudy glory._

_Their first patrol, working together as if they had always done so, blood and bone and sinew as one._

_The excitement of being in the public eye, just like in the circus._

_Dynamic Duo._

_The World’s Finest._

_Leader of the Teen Titans._

_The moment he realized that he was in love with Bruce._

_Their first night together._

_The moment he was falling…_

_A silvery wetness on his hand._

_“I love you.”_

& & & & & &

Jim Gordon looked at the five heroes and the delivery slumped at his feet. He barked for men to come forward and pick the unconscious Joker up for the trip to Arkham for time one thousand-and-one.

& & & & & &

Bruce was as still as stone, his head bowed.

& & & & & &

The heroes grimly headed for Gotham General Hospital.

& & & & & &

__  
**Mom, Dad, I have to go back to him.**  


**We know, dear.**

**We understand, son.**

_**He’s my heart.** _

**You’ll have an eternity to spend with us, my Little Bird. Your time…and Bruce’s…will come, dear.**

_He felt new hands smooth his hair back from his brow._

**Take care of our Bruce, darling. He needs you so much.**

**Yes, tell him his parents are proud of him and love him.**

_**I will.** _

_He opened his eyes, able to see the loveliest blues, golds, and whites and the blur of wings._

_He closed his eyes again._

& & & & & &

Bruce’s body jerked as he felt the faint squeeze of his hand.

He opened his eyes and looked over at Dick, whose lips were curved into a smile. He quickly removed the mask and saw the bright blue eyes open.

Joy surged through him.

“Dick!” he breathed. He leaned down and kissed his lover’s brow, then brushed back the midnight hair.

The eyes were tired but sparkling. He called for the nurse after putting the mask back on. Sarah came in, delighted to see her patient awake. Bruce flipped open his cellphone and merely said, “He’s back with us.”

& & & & & &

Bruce came out into the hall when his friends arrived. His face told the story, and everyone smiled and laughed for joy, Clark hugging him and followed by all the rest.

& & & & & &

When they took him off the ventilator, Dick breathed in Bruce’s ear, “Your mom and dad…they love you…and are proud of you,” before he slipped into healing sleep, Bruce’s tears a welcome rain as the skies opened up outside the window.

& & & & & &

  
_Don’t leave me._   
_Don’t grieve me._   
_Just_   
_Believe me._   



End file.
